


Monday Morning

by mezzosaka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosaka/pseuds/mezzosaka
Summary: a sweet drabble request for shumika morning snuggles





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is another Death Cab for Cutie song. It’s not my fault their entire discography reminds me of shumika ♡

Shu had to learn how to sleep with Mika around.

Mika truly was something else. He seemed to get lonely, sometimes, even though his bed was buried in stuffed animals. And when he got lonely, he’d always end up accompanying Shu wherever he was. Usually, that was somewhere like the sewing room at home or the handicrafts clubroom at school.

Sometimes, Mika would get lonely on the nights Shu went to bed at a reasonable time. Those nights always started out with Shu falling asleep alone and waking up pushed all the way against the wall, his companion sprawled out on the majority of the bed. It was quite a sight, seeing as sometimes Mika would be hanging off the side of the bed and _still_ not fall off.

Those mornings were startling at first. Shu was sure that the first time it happened, he ended up shoving Mika off the bed. Not an unreasonable reaction, but Mika had looked up at him from the floor with an expression akin to that of a kicked puppy. Shu had to send Mika out of the room in order to gather his thoughts, as he really valued his personal space (even though, as many continuously point out, he had no problem violating others’), but having _Mika_ close to him was different than having just anyone close to him. It was a while of thinking, but he eventually told Mika that it was fine.

It got more comfortable the more Mika did it. No matter how invasive of a sleeper Mika was, Shu quickly learned to adapt. He found his mornings felt a little more peaceful when he awoke to Mika’s soft snores, his messy black hair tickling some part of Shu’s skin, the way he always slept with his mouth hanging open _just_ slightly. He always ended up staying in bed just a bit longer on those mornings, and sometimes his hands would wander to smooth down Mika’s hair or gently shake Mika awake.

Sometimes Mika woke up by himself before Shu had gotten out of bed. Those mornings were the least productive, as Mika had such a way of keeping Shu in bed that just couldn’t be fought. They were few and far in between, but Shu remembered each one vividly.

“Ha! I woke up before Oshi-san did today. Ain’t that somethin’?” Mika said one morning with the _biggest_ smile on his face.

“It really is something,” Shu said, reaching to unloop a strand of Mika’s hair. He tended to roll around a lot in his sleep, and his hair always became more of a mess than it usually was. Shu continued to run his fingers through Mika’s hair, performing some sort of damage control as well as he could.

Mika closed his eyes. “You should keep yer hand there. ‘S good.” He moved closer to Shu, slinging an arm around his waist. “This is comfier.”

Shu felt himself getting flustered, but he did his best to fight it. He liked being close to Mika, and it took all of his strength not to push the boy away. He tended to do that—to push away the things he held dear.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, it dissipated with the sound of Mika’s snores. How he had fallen asleep again so quickly, Shu would never know. But he was glad for it. He was always glad for Mika. That boy, as much of a mess as we was, always managed to soothe Shu’s worries (the same worries he always conjured up) and make him forget about his past mistakes, even if only for a little while.

And that was why Shu was ever grateful for those mornings. The only things he had to worry for those mornings were how much space Mika took up and whether it was too hot or too cold, and Shu would give anything for a morning like that every day.

(And it turned out that all Shu really had to give for that—for that bliss, that comfort, that peace—was all of his love.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/mezzosaka)!


End file.
